Konoha Summer Festival
by FukaMidori-Chan
Summary: A Summer Festival will be held in Konohagakure. Lee and Tenten decide to go together. Could this be a chance for them to let their feelings unfold? (This fic takes place after NaruHinas wedding.) LEETEN fic (beause they rule! XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was still six in the morning and the Konoha training field trees and practicing targets were already full of all kinds of weapons. Two morning ninjas were reaching their training resolution point. Both were breathing hard, their muscles were screaming. The bun haired girl pulled out her last scroll from her side pocket and started running in circles around the man in a silly green outfit. This was her last chance to finish him off. She couldn't get to close, she had to maintain her distance because she knew she wouldn't stand a chance in close combat. At least not in her current situation. Her body was tired, they've been training since the four and thirty in the morning. Her stamina was far lower than his so she had to attack him from afar.

After some laps she jumped high and started to summon a massive arsenal of kunais. He dodge her steal shower with ease. _Shit!_ When she landed on the ground, bending her knees to soften the fall, a green figure was already behind her.

"I'm not done yet!" screamed her and picked from the ground a pair of nunchakus she had summoned earlier. She attacked him with all her might but he was faster. He was the fastest ninja in Konohagakure by now, and the best taijutsu master since Gai-sensei stopped being a ninja. Even if he wasn't a born genius he was a hard work one and proved everyone that talent wasn't everything. He was her source of inspiration and strength.

"Gotcha ya Tenten!"

She felt her left wrist clutched by his firm hand and hers was forced to open making the nunchakus fell hard on the ground. Tenten tried to grab his arm in an attempt to release her hand but felt her other wrist gripped too.

"Tenten you're not very youthful today!"

"Youthful?" she grumbled pissed. "You've been waking me at four am every single damn day and now you're saying I don't look _very_ youthful today? Do you want to get your ass kicked that bad?!" she was feeling angry, the lack of proper sleep had made her bad-humored.

"I think you're not in the best situation to do that now." Lee smirked.

"You…!" Tenten walked back in an attempt to free herself from his firm hands. "I'm going to wipe away that smirk FROM YOUR…" she tripped in one of her kunais and fell on the ground. Lee was pulled too and fell in top of her "face… "

She felt his body land against hers. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. Chills went down her spin and she felt her face heat up. _He's too close! Too close!_ Their eyes met and her heart started racing like crazy against her chest. She redden even more fearing he could hear it. His dark eyes traced a route around her face and stopped on her lips for a couple of seconds. Tenten followed his gaze and felt another chill. Suddenly they both became too aware of each other's bodies. Tenten could feel his hard muscles against her body and Lee could feet her soft chest against his own. He looked her in the eyes again, then turned red and leaned back quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Tenten! I didn't mean..."

"No! It's my fault! I pulled back and then we…"

They both turned red. Lee was going to look away when a piece of paper thrown by the wind stopped in front of them. Lee picked it and started reading:

"Konoha Summer Festival, 4th edition. Konoha village will be holding a summer festival this Saturday and Sunday on the central park. Between Ikebana (flower arrangements) workshops, musical and dancing demonstrations and typical region dishes there will be at 00:00 am a pyrotechnical show. Don't stay at home this weekend! Bring a friend and come to enjoy this year's Konoha Summer Festival!"

"Summer festival?" repeated Tenten.

"It seems so." Lee looked at the pamphlet and then looked at her. "Wanna go together?"

She blushed.

"Yeah. Sure…"

Lee got up and offered her his right hand. Tenten accepted it and he pulled her up with ease. Their bodies were rather close and the chills they've felt before come to their minds.

"Lee! Tenten! Oh my two youthful students! You're already training? That's so youthful of you! I'm proud!"

Gai-sensei entered the training fields with is wheelchair at full speed.

"Gai-sensei?" they both turned to him.

"Yes, yes my youthful students! I wanted to ask if you…" Gai-sensei noticed their hands. Lee and Tenten followed his gaze and found out they were still holding hands. They immediately pulled away and reddened.

Gai-sensei smirked and wore a teasing expression.

"Did I interrupt something youthful?"

"Wha-what?! Stop saying weird things!" Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest "And sensei what are you doing madly driving your wheelchair? Do you want to pass out for real?!"

"Tenten, tenten." he began giving her a I'm-going-to-teach-you-something look "There are secret wheelchair techniques created by my ancestor's that passed through many generations of my family. This just now was the supersonic ride! You just have to increase the flow of chakra in your hands and then touch the wheels and TADAM! You can even surpass the medium ninja speed."

"Ohhh!" hoorayed Lee " Gai-sensei! You're awesome!" he hugged his sensei and began to cry. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

A rainbow appeared behind them and the sun, who was rising, began to set. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Enough with this nonsense!" she moved forward. "And you…," she looked at Lee and punched him in the face "Stop encouraging him!"

"Ahhhh…," cried her teammate "Ten-tenten! That hurts!"

"You want more?" she clenched her fists.

"N-No! I'm sorry! Deeply sorry!"

"You'd better be." she looked at Gai-sensei "Sensei, you shouldn't push yourself like that." Tenten had been really worried about her sensei since he almost died in the 4th Great Ninja War after opening the eight gates. The gate of death. He was lucky enough to escape death but wasn't as lucky as to escape a life on a wheelchair and a life as a common civilian. However deep down her heart she was happy he was still babbling things about the power of youth while riding his wheelchair like a little kid would ride his bicycle.

"My lotus flower is worried about her sensei! Oh Tenten…," he grabbed her hand and patted it. "You're such a good child!"

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm a full grownup women now. And that's gross!"

Lee looked at her. Well she was indeed a full grownup women now. A very _youthful_ one. Her hips were more pronounced than before and her chest grew bigger and since she began to wear a short chinese dress with an one side slit he started noticing that her legs were amazing. It's true. He never paid much attention to his teammate before and he never really thought of her as girl. Maybe it was due to the fact that they had always been a battle duo, he was trained for close combat and her job was to be in the back line supporting him. Well she never much cared about being feminine too, however in the past few months he had been too aware of how womanly she was. Her face was beautiful indeed, so were her chocolate brown eyes and her hypnotizing lips…

"Lee! Lee? LEEEEE?!" he felt his tympani's hurt when her teammate yelled at his ear. "What the heck are you doing? I'm calling you for about a minute!" Lee woke up from his not so innocent thoughts and felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't believe he had been having such impure thoughts about Tenten. Such a shameless behaviour!

"I'm sorry Tenten! What were you saying?"

"Gai-sensei was asking if we were going to the Summer Festival so I said we were going together."

"Yes. We've just agreed to go together sensei."

Gai-sensei looked at his pupils with an analysing gaze.

"Together?"

"Yes."

Gai-sensei felt something youthful in the air. Could it be? Could it be that his two dear students were finally achieving the most wonderful and exciting stage of youth? He never knew they were so close has to climb up the stairs of youth together.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't noticed it before," he said smiling brightly.

"It?" inquired Tenten and Lee at the same time.

"Yes, yes! _It_. I'm so happy!" Gai-sensei started crying. "Lee I want a boy!" and so as he arrived he left with his wheelchair full speeding through the training fields.

Lee looked at Tenten visibly confused.

"Tenten what is sensei talking about? And what did he meant by wanting a boy?"

"Oh! I'm so going to KILL him!" groaned her clenching her fists in anger.

He blinked.

Her face was red as a tomato.

 **I'm not english so if there are any grammar mistakes just say and I'll correct them! Thanks! X)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tenten was sitting in a wood bench at Yamanaka's flower shop, she was helping her friend set things up for the Ikebana workshop her family was going to held in the Summer Festival. Her job was to separate different types of flowers and organize them in small bouquets.

Sakura was next to her putting the bouquets in different boxes.

"Sakura! You're doing it wrong again! The branches are here, the leaves there and is in THIS box that the flowers are!" said Ino impatient.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura picked the bouquet of sunflowers and putted it in the right box, then sighed.

"What's on your mind? You're constantly making mistakes and then I have to come here and fix them when I have a costumer waiting to buy my flowers! Honestly, what's wrong with you?" Ino sighed too and put her hands on her waist.

"I've apologized already! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, geez!"

Tenten glanced at Sakura, she had been sighing the whole day and her eyes had dark circles around them. She really didn't looked alright.

"Does this has something to do with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's mouth opened in surprise. "Yes, I know he visited the village in this few days. Did something happened?"

Sakura looked away.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry."

"You've been sighing the whole day, something must have happened." said Tenten while finishing another bouquet.

"Yes. And we are worried. So speak up you idiot!"

Sakura sighed again and sat down.

"Well I was expecting him to stay a few more days. We could've go to the festival together, like a real couple…" she looked at the ground.

Tenten was aware of her situation. Sasuke was on a long redemption journey, he was away almost the whole year and when he visited Konoha he only stayed for a few days. She felt sorry for Sakura but still she didn't understand how she could love that man so much. He once tried to kill her and had made her suffer a lot before accepting her love. The first time Tenten crossed eyes with him was on her first Chunin Exams. Back then she thought he looked kind of cool but now she would never want to date a guy like him. He was too grumpy, she liked more positive guys, and she didn't like the fact that he was always making Sakura suffer from anxiety and sorrow.

"Let's talk about something else!" said Tenten passing an arm around her friends shoulder "How's your work? I heard you were working with children now. How's it going?"

Sakura gave her a weak smile, like saying thanks for changing the subject.

"Well I'm very happy, working with children it's hard but it's certainly amusing. They are always touching everything and won't stay still! But their smiles and laughs are refreshing. We need more kinds in the village!"

"I'm happy for you then." Tenten smiled and grabbed her hands "And how's Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura giggled.

"Oh, she's great! She's a tough one!"

They both laughed and Ino smiled visibly relieved.

Meantime they heard the bell ring and Hinata arrived at the shop breathless. Her hair was all messed up and her cheeks were red. She seemed like she had been running for a long time. Sakura and Tenten got up and Ino hugged her.

"How're you sugar?"

Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine. And you girls?"

"We're divine!" said Tenten, Ino and Sakura in choir.

"Ino-san, I'm so sorry! I'm late!" the pearl eyed girl bowed a few times "Hanabi wanted me to choose a yukata for her and when I looked at the time it was already four pm!"

Ino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Hinata. It's not such a big deal. Six hands were enough already."

Hinata sighed from relieve and then fixed her hair.

"So you were choosing a yukata? Are you going to wear one in the Summer Festival?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Oh, you must look so beautiful in one! Your eyes, skin and hair are so pretty. You're a lady, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed.

"Thank you Sakura-san. You're really pretty too. Are you girls going to wear yukatas too?"

"Oh definitively! My clan is going to give an Ikebana workshop so my father would kill me if I won't dress properly!" said Ino picking up a cherry blossom branch from the floor and putting it on the box where Sakura had wrote _Branches_ "And Sakura will be wearing one too right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I've already get it out from my mother's wardrobe." her lack of enthusiasm was due to Sasukes absence" Sakura looked at Tenten "And you Tenten? Are you going to wear one too?"

Tenten shook her head negatively.

"I only have an old kimono and a yukata it's hard to dress so I guess I'll dress casually."

"Tenten-san…" Hinata looked at her "If you want I have some yukatas you can borrow."

"Oh! No, no! It's not necessary. It's a pain to dress it and I wouldn't have the patient for it…"

Hinata smiled.

"I can help you dress it. You can come to my house tomorrow."

Tenten considered it. Would she like to wear one? Well it wouldn't hurt. Would a yukata look good on her? Would Lee like to see her in one? _Wait!_ She blushed. _Why am I thinking about him now? What does he have to do with me wearing a yukata?_ She needed a break. He was always infiltrating her mind. If she seriously thought about it he indeed populated her mind for a long time now. Well, she needed to take care of him or else he would overdo himself at the point of passing out. He was always attracting trouble too and sometimes he escaped meals. When she discovered that she was so mad she almost pierced him with all her kunais. If she didn't do it who else would look at him? She needed to be by his side or else she would die from anxiety.

"Tenten?!" called Sakura "Hinata's talking to you!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she rubbed her head "Well, I guess I'll accept your help."

The Hyuuga smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Oh, I'm glad Tenten-san. Come to my house at six pm, I'll be glad to help you!"

"Won't I be in your way?" asked the bun haired girl "I mean you're a married woman now, you live with Naruto."

"Oh don't worry about it Tenten-san. I assure you, you won't be in the way."

Ino and Sakura approached them with a horny look.

"So… How's Naruto? Have you two done it already?"

Hinata blushed.

"Done… it?"

"Yes! Have you two had sex already?"

"S-s-s-sex?!" Hinata turned red "Ino-san, Sakura-san!"

"Well you've been married about half a year now, it's only natural. So fess up!" said Ino super excited approaching Hinata even more.

Tenten sweatdropped.

The black haired girl reddened, reddened and then exploded from embarrassment.

"Hinata!" Tenten grabbed her friend who was falling to the ground "Hinata?!" the weapons kunoichi gave Ino and Sakura an accusing look "Stop teasing her! You know she's really shy. And that's a private thing! Want me to talk about Sai and Sasuke too?"

Ino and Sakura force smiled and then blushed.

Tenten put Hinata's right arm around her neck and dragged her to a chair, then sited her in it.

Ino picked up a broomstick and started cleaning the floor. Sakura closed all the boxes they had been organizing since morning, then leaned back on the shop balcony. The pink haired kunoichi sighed.

"So Tenten. How's Lee-san?"

Tenten who was putting the chairs in order stopped.

"Lee?"

"Yes. Is he doing well?"

"You know him," she started putting the chairs in order again "Always doing weird stuff, crazy trainings, pushing himself to the limit, waking me up at the weirdest hours."

"You seem tired of it."

"Me?" she laughed. "Oh no! It's quite amusing! He's such a dork!" she sat herself on top of a three chairs pile.

Sakura and Ino shared a compromised look.

"Well you seem to like _the_ dork very much." teased her Ino "You're always running after him."

Tenten blushed.

"Well, of course! Someone has to look after him or else he'll kill himself!" said her annoyed by Ino's attitude.

"Hmmm," the blond kunoichi put a hand on her chin "So you're saying you're just babysitting him?"

"I'm not babysitting him, I'm just keeping an eye on him!" Tenten wasn't liking the way the conversation was going. Why were they bringing him up?

"Rigth. So what about always bringing him lunch when he's training?"

Tenten's cheeks heat up even more.

"Do you know how much time he will pass without eating if someone doesn't fed him?!" groaned her.

 _How did she even know that?_ She thought embarrassed.

Sakura and Ino laughed and Tenten get up really pissed.

"I'm out of here! You're nuts! Take responsibility for Hinata!"

"Say Hi to your sweet dork!" exclaimed both kunoichis before Tenten slammed the door in their faces making the bell ring hard.

000

Tenten was walking at a fast pace thinking about what Sakura and Ino had said when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr…!" she blinked surprised "Lee?"

"Oh Tenten! I'm sorry! I was looking at the stores ads."

"Idiot…." she mumbled punching him soft on is arm. That was such a Lee behaviour.

They both laughed then a silence installed itself in the air. She looked at the ground and he at the red sky who was giving place to the moon and the stars. They stayed a few seconds like that. Tenten remembered the conversation she had had with the girls at Yamanaka's flower shop. Lee rubbed the back of his head searching for words but then decided to talk the truth.

"Well… I was going to eat out curry since my cabbinets are quite un-youthfully barren." he looked at her when she smiled.

"Well at least you're thinking in feeding yourself. That's a beginning!" Lee blushed a little from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I'm always counting on you. I'm such an un-youthful friend but…" he put his hand on his pocket and get out of it what she thought looked like two pieces of paper "I have two curry coupons. Wanna eat together? I need to repay you for all the times you've been feeding me."

Tenten felt very happy by his invitation but played it the difficult way because she didn't want him to know how that had pleased her.

"Yes you're a very un-youthful friend and an idiot who can't stay still, plus you're a clueless dork who can't read people's faces. Oh yes, you're quite un-youthful." Lee looked at the ground sad. He looked like a kid who was being lectured by his father "But… But I like un-youthful people because I can't stop keeping an eye on them. If someone doesn't kick their asses they'll do crazy things and kill themselves." she sighed "Am I an idiot? Yeah, I must be a really un-youthful one."

Lee looked at her again, her chocolate brown eyes were looking like honey now due to the sunset light and he realized too how her eyelashes were big and curled. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Would you stick to this idiot a little more?" he asked.

Tenten laughed. Her laugh was so adorable he thought. She was quite aggressive sometimes but she could be very cute if she wanted to. Really cute…

"Stop saying weird things! I've been sticking to you since my genin days, why would I stop now?" he smiled. She grabbed his nose and started dragging him to Konoha's restaurant zone. "Common! You're paying!"

-Te-Teng-Tengten! Thatg ghugrts!

Cute right?

000

"Tenten?" Lee grabbed his friends arm.

"Yes?"

"Would you let me piggyback you? Please…"

"Hmm. Why?"

"Well… it's the third time you run into a wall." he said sweatdropping.

"Oh…" she stopped walking and felt ashamed of herself. She just had a cup or two so why was she so drunk? "Ok."

He bent down in front of her and Tenten blushed a little.

"Common. You can climb up." he looked back.

She studied him and felt a bit insecure.

"Won't I be heavy?" asked her putting her hands on his shoulders. He laughed a little. He couldn't believe she was thinking about that now.

"I've carried heavier things you know that."

Tenten then nodded and climbed up to his back. He grabbed her legs and lifted her with ease and she put her arms around his neck. Lee didn't know why but she looked kind of adorable all dozen up, with her cheeks all red from the alcohol. _What the hell am I thinking? I look like a pervert!_ Lee felt Tenten's nose rub the back of his neck and gasped.

"Tenten! It's making me tickles!" she laughed amused "Stop it Tenten! I'm serious!" she then stopped.

"Lee… you smell like curry…" she rest her head on his left shoulder and then closed her eyes.

"Well, I've been dining curry with you remember?" _And then you had three cups of sake and become like this…_ he thought, feeling like they had just switched roles. He was the one playing the straight-man now.

"Oh… You're right."

They walked for quite a long time in silence, Lee thought Tenten was already sleeping but then he heard her whisper at his ear.

"Would you like me to wear a yukata?"

Lee blushed hard and felt a chill. _Why is she asking me that?_ He remained in silence so Tenten thought he wasn't going to answer. They were already at her apartment door so he placed her softly on the ground and helped her walk to the door. Then he looked straight at her and blushed.

"Yes… I would like you to wear one…" he quickly looked away. Tenten smiled. He looked so adorable all embarrassed.

 **Don't know how many times I wrote "sighed" and "laughed" in this chapter -.-"**

 **Hope you like it! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tenten was sitting on a chair in front of Hinata's dressing table looking at her own reflection in the mirror. The Hyuga had dressed her in one of her best yukata's, she tried to persuade her that a more humble one would be perfect, but Hinata wouldn't listen so she accepted it. It was a red yukata with yellow, pink and white flowers. The obi was a soft yellow cloth tied up in a huge bow on her back, around it was a red obijime cord with some white beads. Tenten couldn't believe she was dressing such a fine and expensive yukata, she was feeling really uncomfortable thinking she could ruin it.

"Tenten-san, I found the hair strips!" said Hinata who had been looking for them in her bed table drawers. Tenten felt her friend braid them very carefully around her buns making a bow at the end. "Tenten-san, look at me please." the bun haired girl did has she said and turned around her chair to face her. Hinata smiled in her direction and took a red lipstick from her side pocket pressing it against Tenten's lips who turned crimson red. Then Hinata turned her to the mirror and put her hands on Tenten's shoulders lowering her head a little to stay side-side with the weapons kunoichi "You look so beautiful…"

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror and analysed her appearance. She couldn't believe that strange beauty reflection was herself. She never had dressed so beautifully in her life before so it gave her a mixed feeling. She liked it and didn't liked it. She felt that she could be very pretty but felt too that it wasn't like her.

"Hinata I appreciate all your help but I think you exaggerated a bit. I'm… too pretty… too pretty for myself…" said Tenten while still examining her face. Hinata smiled.

"Don't you want to be pretty to the man you like?"

Tenten lifted an eyebrow and looked at Hinata through the mirror.

"The man I like?"

"Yes. Lee-san."

"W-w-what are you talking about Hinata?!" said her blushing hard and gazing away.

Hinata looked at her a bit confused.

"You don't like Lee-san? I though you did…" The black haired kunoichi put her hand on her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry. But you seem so close…"

Tenten turned to face her.

"Well of course we're close! We've been teammates for years!"

"Even so…" started the Hyuga but was interrupted.

"And Lee likes Sakura!" Tenten turned to the mirror again "You know that." Tenten felt insecure for a moment and felt a knot form on her stomach. She just vented the words out but now she began to really think about it. _Does he still like her? Why am I feeling depressed now? This is so stupid!_ But she really didn't know how he felt about the pink haired kunoichi now.

"I don't think you have to worry about Sakura-san," said Hinata smiling. Tenten remembered young Lee throwing love hearts at her kunoichi friend and swearing he would protect her with all his might.

"Well, look at the time!" said the weapons kunoichi dead to escape the subject "We will be late!"

"You're in denial Tenten-san."

"I'm not!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Meanwhile someone knocked the door and Naruto's voice sound behind it.

"Honey, are you ready?" Hinata leaved Tenten's side and walked forward to the bedrooms door.

"Yes. Is everything alright?"

"Well…" he sighed "It seems my kimono has a hole…" Tenten could imagine Naruto's embarrassed face behind the door.

"A hole?" Asked Hinata a little confused and Tenten begun to laugh.

"Yes… In a not so convenient place…"

"Just one minute! I'll sew it for you."

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata approached Tenten who was still laughing like a drain and looked at her.

"Could you get up and turn around please?" Tenten calm herself down and did as she said. Hinata made her stop to adjust the obi bow a bit. "You're done! Now…" She passed through her and opened the top dressing table's drawer "The sewing kit. I'm sure I putted it here…" she get out of the drawer a dark wooden box "Here." The Hyuga putted it on the table and Tenten noticed how organized it was inside. _As I expected,_ _Hinata is a really tidy person…_ "I'll be right back!"

"Take your time sugar." Tenten smiled and when Hinata closed the door she approached the full-length mirror, where she could see herself head to toes. She turned around a few times and looked at herself again. _Will he like me…?_ Realizing what she just thought she turned red and buried her face in her hands. _Geez… Stop infiltrate my mind…_

000

"You could've dressed in my father's old kimono" said Hinata who was walking arm-in-arm with her husband.

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" he rubbed the back of his head and force smiled "I couldn't afford ruining something so valuable…" Hinata looked at Naruto and put a hand on her mouth while laughing. He was still the same.

Tenten who was walking a little behind them slowed her pace to let them be alone. _How did you fall in love with such a dork?_ She laughed and looked at the night sky. _Well, who am I to talk…?_ The streets were getting more and more illuminated every time they get close to the park where the festival was occurring. Tenten could see red paper lanterns hanging on wires along the streets. Through the air she could already smell the food spices and her stomach growled. There were so many people on the streets. Kids were running around their parents legs while holding little water balloons and some mums were getting really pissed when they fell on the ground and hurt themselves. A group of young shinobis passed through them really excited, Tenten could hear them talking about some ninja jutsu's. She remembered her genin days when she struggled to be a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade-sama but found out she had no talent at all for medical ninjutsu. Then again it was Lee's will of iron that motivated her to surpass her insecurities and became the best of herself.

"Yo! The married couple over there!" called a familiar voice while they were approaching the park's entrance. Tenten walked closer and took Hinata's right side. Kiba, the one who called them, was in front of them waving his hand, behind him was Shino, still in his sunglasses even though he was wearing a kimono, and at is right side was Lee wearing green, as usually, but in a kimono. Tenten's heart skipped a bit when he looked at her. She noticed he blushed a little while analysing her figure. She approached him and smiled.

"Hi." she said looking at him. Lee remained silent still gazing at her. "Lee?" Tenten felt really awkward so she just punched his arm in an attempt to break free from her own embarrassment. "I said 'Hi' you dork! Listen to people when they are greeting you!"

"Ouch! ... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" He rubbed his own arm trying to ease the pain. "I… wasn't thinking…" he whispered. Tenten felt her cheeks heat up.

"Idiot…"

Meanwhile, a smiling Hinata approached them both and bowed. "Hi Lee-san."

"Oh! Hinata-san!" said Lee bowing too. "Hope you're doing great!" the Hyuga smiled and looked at her own teammates. "Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

"Hi guys!" Naruto put a hand on Kiba's shoulder "So how are you?"

"Fine." replied Kiba and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Just hoping you've been taking good care of our team's princess."

Naruto pointed at himself with his thumb and wore a confident smile.

"Of course I'm taking good care of my wife! I'm an excellent husband, right Hinata-chan?" Kiba looked at him with an analysing gaze.

"If he does something funny to you just say so, Hinata." Kiba grabbed Hinata's hands "I'll beat him to a pulp!" Naruto took a step forward a little pissed.

"What did you say?"

"I'm just saying we will be on guard." teased the Inuzuka. Hinata got in the middle of them.

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun! Please stop!"

"This guy is getting on my nerves!" growled Naruto and grabbed Kiba's kimono.

"Wanna fight? Mr. Hokage?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's kimono too.

Shino shook his head in disapproval behind them and Lee moved to stop them, however Tenten's fists were faster, she punched their heads and they were projected against a wall.

"Ouch…"

"Stop right there you two! This is a festival not a sumo ring!" Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand "Let's go, Hinata! Leave these two idiots to do what they want!" They walked away, with Hinata always looking back. Kiba and Naruto looked at the girls, each one with a big dark eye.

"E-except for Hinata-chan there are only scary females on our teams." said Naruto. Kiba tried to get up but couldn't.

"H-how did she learn to punch like that?"

Lee looked at the girls who were getting away and laughed.

"I guess she has been practicing on me for a long time." He said remembering all the times he had been violently shaken up or punched in the face by his teammate.

"Let's get up or I won't see my wife again the whole night!" said Naruto and Lee put his arm around his neck, helping him get up. They both went looking for the girls.

"Hey! Wait," said Kiba, while trying to get up by himself. He saw Shino pass beside him to head after the others. "Shino! Help me get up." the bug user continued walking. "Hey! Shino! I'm talking to you!" His teammate stopped and looked back at him.

"You started the fight. You stay here." He then turned away again.

"Hey! Are you going to abandon your teammate who you knew for so many years here?" Shino didn't respond. "Ok! Fine! Then don't say everybody ignores you! You're an unsociable asshole with creepy bugs who suck!" Shino stopped again and turned very slowly to his teammate.

"What did you say?" He asked him in a low voice.

"What did I say?" Kiba snorted. "I said your bugs suck and you are an unsociable bastard!" Shino looked at him.

"My bugs… suck?" He opened his arms and a cloud of dark bugs flew through his kimono's sleeves towards Kiba.

"W-what are you doing?!"

The last thing Kiba could see and hear, before getting eaten by a swarm of bugs, was Shino adjusting his sunglasses and saying, "See you later."

000

"Tenten-san." called Hinata. "We will lose them if we continue walking." Tenten snorted.

"That stupid duo!" the brown haired kunoichi stopped abruptly and Hinata crashed into her. "Why are there only stupid man on our teams?" She sighed and lowered her head.

"Tenten-san, you left Lee-san stranded." Tenten raised up her head and gasped.

"Oh… Geez! I got so mad I forgot about him!" She face palmed. "What do I do now?" before she could do anything a voice sounded behind them.

"Uff! Finally found you!" said Lee who was helping an injured Naruto walking. Naruto released himself from the bowl haired cut man and put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Please don't disappear with my wife again." He gave her his arm.

"Then don't get yourself into a fight again!" Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him annoyed. Lee took her right side and tried to figure out a way to get rid of all the tense atmosphere, he was deciding on a frontal approach when he heard a voice saying, "Fortune cookies! Get your fortune and eat a sweat!" An old man with a tray held by a strap around his neck passed right beside them. "Fortune cookies! Get to know your future!"

"Let's buy some cookies!" said Lee feeling like the old man had just saved him a trouble. "Tenten, I know how fond you are of fortune-telling." Tenten felt really embarrassed. Why did he have to tell everybody about her strange hobby?

"I'm not fond of fortune-telling," she began, while steeping on his foot. "I just found it a curious science." she force smiled and then turned at Lee with a look that clearly said: You're dead if you keep talking. Lee gulped. Then she turned back at the others. "Well…," she cleared her throat. "Since Lee suggested it, I think we should give it a try!" she smiled happily and tagged the old man. "Excuse me sir! Could my friends and I get a cookie?"

The old man turned to her with a large smile that showed his only three teeth.

"Oh, of course young lady! If you buy one you get two more for free!" Tenten's eyes shined. Lee, Naruto, Hinata and Shino sweat-dropped.

"Oh great!" she took her first cookie while the others stepped forward to take one too. Naruto reached for the first one and cracked it.

" _Sorry. You're fortune is in another cookie._ " he read, slowly. "Oh, I see." he then looked at the paper again. "W-what?! That's not fair!"

"Calm down young man, you have two more cookies to tell you your future." the old man put another one on Naruto's hand. He opened it and narrowed his eyes to read it.

" _Fortune not found? Abort, retry, ignore._ " he teared the paper, pissed. "This is not funny at all! Hinata what does yours say?" he looked at his wife's hand and read the little paper. " _Help me! I'm being held prisoner in a Chinese bakery!_ What?! Such stupid cookies!"

Tenten cracked her first one and took out the little paper.

" _You love Chinese food._ " she smiled. "Well, it's true." she took another one. " _Perhaps you have been focusing too much on that one thing…_ " she blushed and looked at Lee who was reading his cookie.

" _You may be hungry soon: order a take out._ " his lips pronounced. "Well, that's something that could certainly happen." He ate the cookie and took another one from the old man's tray. " _Love is in your hands, be glad and hold onto it._ " Lee's cheeks heated up. _Wow! Tenten is right, these things are really accurate!_ He glanced at her and found her glancing at him too. They both turned away embarrassed.

"Shino! What does yours say?" asked Naruto after reading a cookie that said: _Suppose you can get what you want..._

Shino took is little paper and read it, slowly:

" _The next time someone asks if you are god, say 'yes'."_

"What?! Shino? God?!" exclaimed the blond one. Everyone begun to laugh. Shino adjusted his sunglasses and ate his cookie. They all paid the old man their share and went walking through the large number of stalls that the festival held. The place was getting crowded, lots of people were still arriving so it was getting hard to walk in a large group. Suddenly Naruto lift his head and sniffed the air.

"Don't tell me old man Teuchi is here?" he drooled. "Hinata-chan! Let's eat some ramen. I'm starved!" He grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her at full speed through the crowd.

"Naruto-kunnnnn!"

Shino quickened his pace and with the agility of a feline, dodged all the people in front of him. Lee followed him too, as fast as he could. When he was almost at Shino's side he looked back to check on Tenten and found her nowhere to be found.

"Tenten?" he said looking around. He couldn't spot her anywhere. "Tenten?! Where are yo-?" A teenage boy bumped into him. "Oh. I'm sorry!" the guy mumbled something but Lee paid no attention and looked back at Shino, Naruto and Hinata. They were getting away, they haven't noticed that he and Tenten were staying behind. Lee backtracked and went looking for his teammate. "Tenten?! Can you hear me?!" He dodged a group of young women, chatting about their nail colour. "Tenten?!" he spotted two brown buns in the middle of a crowd who was waiting in front of a food stall. Lee rushed and asked a few times for permission to pass. "Tenten! Finally found you." he sighed.

"This is getting crowed! There's so many people, I can't even walk!" she shouted while fighting to pass through a bunch of people who were separating her from Lee. The taijustsu user stepped forward and moved his arms to part two persons in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Would you let me pass?" They both nodded and moved to the side. Lee finally reached his teammate.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked.

"We got separated. I don't know where they are now." Tenten was going to answer but someone pushed her in Lee's direction and she bumped into his chest. "Oh! I'm sorry! Someone pushed me…" she looked down and blushed, they were really close to each other. Tenten could see part of his chest skin because his kimono was slightly open and that caused her to feel a chill go rushing down her spine. She breathed in the smell of his cologne too. How she liked that smell… Tenten woke up from her thoughts when she felt Lee grab her hand and pull her out of the crowd.

"This way we won't get separated." she looked down at their hands, which were so perfectly clutched. He had held her hand before, but not like this. They really seemed like a couple and that made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat against her chest. She wished they could stay like this forever.

Lee and Tenten passed through a lot of people, he was being her shield. He was in the front penetrating the crowd so they could pass. A lot of people were wearing their yukatas so everything was colourful around them. They passed through a lot of different stalls and rounded around a stage were traditional dances were being performed. A few minutes after they found themselves in front of stall with a small pool full of goldfish. The man who was taking care of the pool had a white band around his head. Some children were already trying to scoop their fishes with the paper scoopers.

"I don't remember the last time I played this." stated Tenten as she and Lee looked at the pool.

"We ninjas have to work hard and train a lot! The time I would waste scooping a goldfish would be enough to lap 10,000 times around the park!" His eyes burned with fighting spirit. Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Well, you're free now, so STOP talking about training and let's give it a try!" She pulled him and asked for two paper scoops and two bowls. The man promptly provided them and Tenten passed Lee his own. "Well, let's see if I didn't lose the skill." she rolled up her yukata sleeves and bent down. Lee watched her focus and put the scoop paper slowly under the water. Tenten get her bowl at hand and tagged a group of fishes. She waited patiently until one fish stopped above her paper net, then quick as a flash she hoisted the fish and put it in the bowl. "See? I'm a natural. You can't beat me!" Lee frowned.

"Of course I can! This is just a simple game." he bent down, placing his paper scoop under the water and looked for the biggest goldfish in the pool. When he found it he tagged it and tried to scoop it up, but his net broke. He gasped and Tenten giggled.

"So, as you can see this isn't a piece of cake!"

"I wasn't focused." he cleared his throat. "This time I'll get it!" Lee tried again but the same thing occurred. "Maybe this fish is too big for the net... I'll scoop a smaller one, just you wait!" he broke his third scoop paper. "Damn it! I swear I'll scoop one!" his eyes burned. Tenten sighed and then touched his hand.

"You have no patient, and this game requires a great amount of patience." Still grabbing his hand she put the paper net under the water and guided his movements. "You have to do it slowly so the fish doesn't notice you." She glanced at him and saw that he was feeling very enthusiastic. "Easy... Easy… Now!" They both moved their hands upwards and the fish entered the bowl.

"Yes, I did it!" Lee rejoiced.

"See?" she smiled. "You just have to take it easy."

"Tenten you're amazing, you did this with a half broken net!" Lee looked at her astonished. Tenten gave him an uppity smile.

"Well, I couldn't blame you if you were feeling a little down now." she pointed at herself with her thumb and wore a proudly expression. "You're competing against quite a skilled person." Lee felt really stupid. He couldn't even scoop a little fish! That was like a punch in his stomach. "But don't worry, you can stay with this one." she said offering him the bowl.

"No way!" he pushed it to her again. "If I can't do this by myself I don't deserve to take one home! Gai-sensei would never approve such un-youthful and half-hearted behaviour!"

"Ok, ok. I get it..." Tenten sighed. _Here we go again…_

Lee asked the man for another paper scooper and tried his luck again. Every time he missed a fish he would get more and more determined in scooping the next one. Tenten tried to help but he was so absorbed he didn't even noticed her talking. The man of the goldfish stall, feeling sorry for him, tried to offer one of his fishes but Lee refused. He wasn't acknowledging defeat, as usual.

"Lee, look." she pulled his arm so he would look at her. "This is not such a big of a deal. Accept the fish the man is offering you."

"That would be admitting defeat Tenten!"

"Look. I know you're a person who takes seriously all challenges and I like that in you, but we can't stay scooping goldfishes until the festival ends!" While they were arguing with each other a little goldfish entered Lee's bowl, who was half under the water.

"…so stop being stubbor-!" Tenten gasped. "Lee! Look, you've just scooped one!" Lee looked back at his bowl.

"W-wha-!" He clenched his fist and cried proudly. "Oh! I did it! I really did it this time!" Tenten smiled, he seemed like a little kid who had just received candy. After Lee's small inner party they paid the stall keeper and he gave them their fishes in two special bags filled with water.

"This was super fun!" he said.

Tenten laughed at Lee, every little thing was enough to make him overreact. He had the ability to transform the smallest and insignificant moment in a big and important one, she loved his positive character. Lee had no idea how powerful his warm smile was, always so full of hope. That smile had saved her from feeling depressed so many times she had lost the count of it.

"Tenten?" Lee's put his hand on her shoulder and moved his head to the left. "Isn't that Shikamaru and Chouji?" Tenten moved her head too.

"Where? I can't see." His head bend close to hers and he reached out his left arm to point the place.

"On the red stall near that huge tent." Tenten reddened with the proximity but still managed to look. In the stall balcony was a brunet guy with a pineapple shaped hair leaning back on a bench with both arms behind his head. He looked tired. At his side was a chubby guy that was looking at the people passing by while eating a packet of potato chips.

"Yeah." Agreed Tenten. "It's definitely them."

 **To be Continued…**

 **Author's note: This chapter was supposed to be the last one, but I decided to part it in two. So look forward to Chapter 4.**

 **I'll be thanking Samuraipanda85** **who beta'd my chapter and helped me a lot! Thank you! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _Tenten?" Lee's put his hand on her shoulder and moved his head to the left. "Isn't that Shikamaru and Chouji?" Tenten moved her head too._

" _Where? I can't see." His head bent close to hers and he reached out his left arm to point the spot._

" _On the red stall near that huge tent." Tenten reddened with the proximity but still managed to look. In the stall balcony was a brunet guy with a pineapple shaped hair leaning back on a bench with both arms behind his head. He looked tired. At his side was a chubby guy that was looking at the people passing by while eating a packet of potato chips._

" _Yeah." Agreed Tenten. "It's definitely them."_

"I didn't know they would be selling things here."

"Let's go greet them." This time Tenten took his hand and pulled him forward. Lee remembered the cookie saying ' _Love is in your hands, be glad and hold onto it_.' Was love really in his hands? Tenten didn't know, but she had saved him so many times. She cured his wounds whenever he got hurt and even though she complained a lot she always ended up helping him with his crazy trainings. She corrected him every time he did stupid things and she even waked up early to make him lunch sometimes. She had always been there. Always.

"Lee?!" He looked at her still in the line between thoughts and reality. "Chouji is greeting you!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. How are you Chouji?" Lee asked leaning on the balcony.

"I'm fine. Thanks Lee." He looked at Shikamaru who was complaining about pretty much everything. Tenten got close to him.

"So, Mr. lazy ass why are you here? This is the opposite of fun to you." She teased.

"My father forced me." He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "We're supporting Ino's clan."

"Supporting?" Inquired her. Shikamaru pointed at the signboard above them. Tenten and Lee read it.

"Yamanaka's Herbal Medicines?" She frowned. "I thought they only sold flowers."

"They sell almost everything that's possible to make with flowers and herbs." Explained Chouji while taking a pause from eating. Tenten looked around.

"So, where is she?" Chouji pointed at the huge red tent, meters away from them and Tenten looked back.

"She's inside. Her clan is giving an Ikebana workshop." Chouji put the potato chip packet in the trash can that was behind him. "She must be finishing by now. And if you don't wake up she'll get mad at you Shikamaru." His friend sighed again.

"This is so troublesome…" In that exact moment a blond haired girl got out of the tent wearing an orange yukata with white and red flowers tied up with a light green obi. Behind her a pale man with black hair, wearing a dark blue kimono go out too.

"Sai, Ino!" called Chouji raising his voice volume. Ino and Sai approached them. The blond one was constantly glancing at the man beside her, when he caught her eye she blushed hard. Sai smiled in her direction and Ino started playing with her fingers.

"Earth to Ino! Earth to Ino!" yelled Tenten shoving her with her elbow. The blue eyed kunoichi gasped waking up from her inner thoughts.

"Oh, Tenten! You're here!" Ino hugged her tight.

"I-Ino. Y-you're suffocating me..." said Tenten fighting for some air. Ino ignored her but then she caught eye of Tenten's superb yukata and pulled her back.

"Oh my god! Hinata did such a great job!" her friend turned her around. "You look so beautiful!" Tenten thanked her but felt uncomfortable with her overreaction. Ino looked at Lee and gave him a mischievous smile. "Isn't Tenten beautiful Lee?" She teased.

"W-wha-…" he begun. Ino took a step in front and shoved him.

"Common, common! Don't be shy! She really work hard to look beautiful for yo- AHH!" Tenten stepped in Ino's foot with all her strength, then looked naughtily at her before getting close to Sai.

"You know Sai, the other day Ino was commenting on you ab-!" Ino put a hand on Tenten's mouth and looked at her angry.

"What the hell are you saying to him?!" She whispered at her ear.

"You're the one who started it!" Tenten replied quietly too. They looked at each other intensely, some sparkles flew in the air between their foreheads. Seconds after the air got cleaner and they looked at the boys chuckling and smiling.

"W-well, isn't the festival beautiful? I especially like the red paper lanterns…" begun Ino and they both shared a compromised look.

"Y-yes! And the attractions are great…" Tenten continued.

Sai smiled and put an arm around Ino's shoulders. Tenten saw Ino blush.

"Sai-san… What are you doing?" She stared nervously at the ground. "You're making me embarrassed…"

"Sakura told me to do this when I am with you, she told me you'd be happy if I did this." Ino clenched her fists. _SA-KU-RAAAA! Well… actually I'm enjoying this so this time I'll let it slide..._

Tenten saw Ino shyly smile again and put her head on Sai's chest. Suddenly a roar come from Lee's stomach and everyone looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Oh, sorry… It seems I'm a little hungry."

"Well, I'm getting hungry too, I'll buy some takoyaki. I've seen a stall before selling some." Tenten got her wallet out of her purse. "Just wait here."

Lee grabbed her arm.

"No need Tenten. I will go myself." She shoved his hand.

"I said I'll buy them! You don't need to play the gallant men." She gave him her goldfish in the plastic bag and walked forward passing beside Ino and Sai. "See you later!" She smiled and waved her hand. Lee strained up his arm in her direction.

"Tenten!" he called, but she had already disappeared in the crowd. Lee sighed.

"Women's are troublesome. You have to give them a bone sometimes." Said Shikamaru stretching his body. Ino get her head of Sai's chest a looked at him mad.

"What did you say?" She clenched her fists and get close to him. "And stop sleeping! I can't understand how that Suna girl puts up with you!" Shikamaru blushed a little after the mention of Temari.

Lee was putting the goldfishes on the stall balcony when a voice reached their ears.

"Hey!"

Sakura was running in their direction with a smile on her lips, her pink hair was swinging with the movement of her body.

"Sakura-san?" Lee looked to the back.

"Sakura you're finally her-!" begun Ino before Sakura tripped on a stone and fell hard on the ground. "Sakura?!"

"Ahh…" the pink haired kunoichi put her hand on her ankle. When she touched it she frowned with pain.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Ino rushed in her direction but Lee arrived first and bent down putting a hand on the kunoichi's shoulder.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!" his face was painted with concern. Sakura forced smiled in his direction.

"It's just a twisted ankle…" he felt her have a hard time while trying to move. Lee grabbed her hands and she moaned, they were starched and bruised from the fall. "I can use medic ninjutsu don't worr- LEE?!" The taijustu master had lifted her in his arms like a princess.

"You're hurt! I need to take you to the medical post right away!" Sakura tried to calm him down but he didn't listen to her. Ino took Lee's side and stretched out her arm pointing to the right.

"In that direction is the festival entrance. There's a medical post stall in there. Shizune-san is on service this night." Rock Lee nodded and quickly ran through the crowd dodging all the people on its way so quickly Ino saw I'm vanish in seconds.

The rest of the group looked at each other. Ino put her hand on her face and sighed.

"Such a clumsy girl…" she get her hand out of her face. "And Lee-san didn't even gave me the chance to help."

"Yes. I guess he rushed things a bit." Noted Chouji while opening another pack of potato chips. He ate a bunch of them at the same time. "Well," he started. "If I recall he had a huge crush on Sakura when he was younger." Chouji rubbed his chin.

Ino get close to the stall balcony and put both of her hands abruptly on it. Then she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Do you think he still likes Sakura?!" She vented loudly. Shikamaru covered his ears.

"You don't need to scream. Troublesome woman…" He snorted, but his teammate ignored his complaints.

"Well, I don't know..." Chouji closed his eyes thoughtful and put his hand on his chin. "It has been a long time…" Ino put her elbows on the balcony and leaned forward. Sai get close too and took her side, after seeing her constantly frowning he asked.

"In what are you thinking of?" Ino put her head on her hand and looked at him.

"I'm thinking about Tenten."

"About Tenten?" He repeated not getting what she meant.

"Yes, Tenten." Ino sighed. "I'm one hundred percent sure she likes Lee." Chouji and Sai looked at her surprised.

"Tenten likes Lee?"

"I can't confirm, because she never told me directly." Ino straighten up her hairpin who was tending to fall and proceeded. "But her actions towards him lead me to that conclusion. She always worries specially about him…"

"She doesn't have to be in love to worry about Lee-san. He is her teammate after all." Remarked Chouji.

"That's not the kind of worry I'm talking about." Sai and Chouji looked at her confused. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"There are different kinds of worry?" asked Sai curious, he was still learning about the emotions he was told to supress while kid.

"Well, it's not that exist different kinds. You know, she wakes up every morning to make him lunch, she aligns in his crazy trainings, she can't stop talking about him when she is with us. It's just…." Ino looked at them. Chouji and Sai blinked. She snorted angrily feeling frustrated with their clueless behaviour. "Oh! You boys have no sensibility at all for this things!" Ino put her hands on her hips. "Love! L-O-V-E! It's written all over her face!"

"So you're saying Tenten likes Lee and you're worried because he may still like Sakura." Stated Shikamaru opening his left eye. Ino looked at him.

"Oh, I'm surprised you're paying attention to the subject Shikamaru. And yes, that's what I'm trying to say." Chouji looked at him feeling a little more convinced after hearing is deduction.

"Well, I guess Sakura isn't the problem here. The problem is Lee's feelings." He yawned and then continued. "My advice is to let the scene play. Worried or not you should only act after what will happen between them." Ino looked at him quite surprised.

"Wow, this is unusual. Shikamaru discussing a subject like this and even giving advice? The world must be upside down." The shadows shinobi rolled his eyes. Ino noticed it and cleared her throat. "But yes, I think you're right."

Suddenly they heard a high pitched voice calling them.

"Hey guys! I'm back." she lifted a plastic bag that looked full and smiled. "I bought some takoyaki! Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit in the dose but at least we all can eat!" Tenten looked around and frowned. "Uh, where's Lee?"

Ino glanced at Shikamaru feeling somehow a little nervous.

"Ahm… Well," begun her forcing a smile. "Lee went with Sakura to the infirmary…." Tenten's smile died.

"The infirmary?" she get closed to Ino visibly worried. "What happened?" Ino sighed from relief.

"She tripped and twisted her ankle, so Lee offered himself to carry her. Shizune-san will be there, so Sakura will be in good hands."

"I hope she gets better soon. It's a shame she has to pass the festival in an infirmary stall." Tenten put the plastic bag with the food on top of the stall balcony right beside the goldfishes. "How did she actually fell?" Ino sighed and open her arms to explain.

"Well, she tripped on a stone. She's wearing geta sandals, I guess that helped a ton." Tenten was going to answer when an amplified feminine voice sounded throughout the park.

"Good night! We want to recall you that in a quarter of an hour the firework display will take place." Ino looked at her watch who displayed 11:45pm.

"Is that late already?"

Tenten looked at the plastic bag with the takoyaki inside. _Is Lee going to take long? The food will cool down… And…_ She looked at the sky and lifted an eyebrow. _Will I be able to see the fireworks with him?_ Tenten remembered the time. 11:45pm. Time was pressing. She sighed.

"Ino, I think I'll go find a spot to watch the show."

Ino frowned and took her hand.

"Alone? Tenten, you can stay with us here!" Chouji and Sai nodded. The first one was glancing at the takoyaki for the fifth time. Shikamaru only opened one eye.

"I know Ino. Thanks, but I was really looking forward to the fireworks so I want a good spot to watch them." She smiled. Half of it was truth, the other half not so much. She couldn't deny she was feeling a little stranded and disappointed, but Ino didn't have to know that because she would freak out. "I'll be just fine. You don't need to worry."

The blond kunoichi looked at her quite concerned. Was she feeling sad because of Lee? Ino tried again.

"Common! Are you going to let me alone with the guys?" She grabbed both of the brunette's hands and leaned closer. "Stay with us." Ino glanced at the balcony. "You even got us food. Let's eat together."

Tenten released her hands from Ino's.

"I really appreciate your concern, but please respect my wish. Okay?" Ino sighed and stepped back.

"Alright…"

Tenten smiled.

"Thanks."

She turned away, but before she get chance to leave Chouji called her.

"Won't you be taking the food with you?" Ino looked at him mad.

"Oh. The food, right?" Tenten looked at Chouji he was drooling while looking at her. She chuckled. "I guess you can have it." He smiled and his eyes shined.

"Thank you so much Tenten-san!" Ino started to lecture him pissed with is rude attitude but Tenten didn't wait to listen to what she was saying, she just took the opportunity to escape and entered the chaotic crowd of people again.

She walked with difficulty, but she knew exactly where she was going. Years ago all her team had climbed up a roof and leaned on it to watch a similar pyrotechnical show. Yes, _all_ herteam, which included an alive Neji and a perfectly healthy Gai-sensei. She sighed nostalgic. That would never happen again. She remember how Lee and she felt after the end of the war. First the mourning from their teammate's death, then the scare of losing their sensei too. Things were pretty difficult for them in the beginning, they only had one another and even if people were constantly telling them they know how they must felt they would never actually know how they did. The scars where still there embed on their hearts, but they manage to overcome their sorrow and hold on to all the good memories they had shared together making it an homage to Neji's death. They knew he would never forgive them if they let themselves get consumed by unceasing sadness.

Tenten took of her geta sandals and used her ninja skills to reach the top of her so desired roof. Time was ticking, the fireworks must have been close to begin. She put her arms around her knees feeling depressed. _Lee why did you let me stranded? I really need you now you dork… I'm gonna kick your ass out for leaving me alone…_ She chuckled softly and looked at the night sky. _You truly are amazing. I can't stop thinking about you…_

She remembered how Lee locked himself up in his apartment during a whole week. It was a tremendous week, Neji's funeral was going to take place but Gai-sensei was still on the hospital. After finally being able to talk with Lee they decided to wait for Gai-sensei's health status to look more positive to pay their respects to Neji, so they only went to visit his grave a few days after.

Because of all this Tenten had to pass extra time with her teammate to make sure he was alright. She had to carry the burden to make things work again for them, she didn't have the time to cry, she needed to be strong, she needed to be there.

Tenten closed her eyes and sighed but before she could spare another melancholy thought she felt two strong arms quickly lift her from the roof. She gasped and found Lee was holding her like a princess while looking concerned at her.

"Why did you disappear Tenten? I was worried!" she looked away feeling a little awkward with the situation.

"How did you find me?"

Lee sighed.

"I knew you would be here." He looked at the sky feeling nostalgic. "After all we've all seen the fireworks together here." Lee met her brown eyes again. Tenten blushed.

"Ahm… Could you put me down? Please…"

"Not now. We need to hurry, the fireworks will begin within four minutes." Tenten frowned not understanding what he meant. They were already on a good spot to watch it. He bent his knees down. "Hold on tight!"

"Hn?" Begun her before he jumped out of the roof with her on his arms. "Lee?!" She screamed while putting her arms around his neck to hold herself tight. "What are you doing?!" He was rapidly jumping from roof to roof.

"I have an even better spot to watch the fireworks. It will be faster this way!" He answered without taking his eyes of the buildings he was using to jump.

Tenten looked down, she could see all the village houses pass bellow her at an enormous speed. The sound of the wind seemed to get amplified while they were cutting the air. She was trying to understand where Lee was taking her when she saw the Hokage's mountain in front of her. Lee jumped from head to head and reached the top, then he put her gently on the ground again. Tenten put a lock of her hair who got out of place behind her ear and looked at him.

"Sorry for carrying you without your permission…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck and feeling a little embarrassed. She blushed a little remembering how close they had just been. He had been carrying her like a groom would carry his bride on their wedding day and she had been holding onto is neck the whole ride.

"It's okay..."

They gazed at each other's eyes feeling a little awkward while searching for words to express a topic that could change the atmosphere. Tenten was opening her mouth to ask about Sakura when the first firework sprouted in the night sky, making both of them turn away. Tenten smiled and get close to the fence leaning both her hands on it, Lee joined her too. While she was paying attention to the show he was looking intensely at her. Her eyes were sparkling with bright colors and she had a smile on her ruby lips. For weeks Lee kept asking himself what had changed about Tenten for him to feel so uneasy around her. What was making his heart skip beats and what was making his body thrill with excitement. While looking at her with such a fervid look he felt really stupid for thinking like that. What he should be asking himself was not what changed about Tenten, because she was still the same as always, but what changed about him.

Her smile slowly died when memories of the past filled her head again. She had tried so desperately to endure her emotions, to play the strong woman. Now that act was falling apart and all her feelings were reaching the surface with such a strength she felt her eyes water.

"I wish Neji was here to watch this with us…" She said in a low voice. Lee looked down after hearing his old teammate's name. It still hurt to talk about Neji.

"Yes…" He whispered feeling his heart squeeze.

"And I wished Gai-sensei could still be a ninja and tell me to climb down a cliff with a hand behind my back…"

"I know…"

She squeezed the cloth of her kimono while trembling.

"Our team was broken into pieces… We look pathetic now…"

Lee looked at her.

"We don't-"

"Yes we do!" He gasped when he found her crying.

"T-Tenten…"

She get close to him.

"Lee, please promise me you won't die too! Promise me you'll never leave me, promise me you'll always be here!"

"Tenten…" Lee looked at her surprised. She had never cried in front of him before so he was freaking out not knowing what to do. Normally he was the one who cried for both of them and she was the one who took care of things. He felt his man pride go down. _I should have paid more attention…_ He held her head close to his chest brushing her brown chocolate hair softly. She grabbed his kimono while sobbing, her fingers where trembling but her grip was tight like she was afraid he would go away.

"Silly… You can't get rid of Rock Lee that easily." They stayed a moment like that. Lee kept whispering at her ear that everything was alright and that he would never leave her alone. Then he pushed her back and wiped her tears with his kimonos sleeves. Her nose and her eyes were all red from the weep.

Tenten released her hands of Lee's kimonos and took a step back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Lee, thanks for being my hope, thanks for helping me became the best of myself, thanks for always being with me, for being my best friend. I would never be the kunoichi I am today without you." Lee was opening his mouth to speak something but Tenten silenced him putting a finger on his lips. "You make me smile when I want to cry and you make feel happy even when I'm sad thinking about what happened to Neji and Gai-sensei. You mean a lot to me… I… like you a lot… " she said slightly blushing and looking at the ground.

Lee felt his heart flutter and his cheeks turned red. Was that a confession? He grabbed the hand who was still pressing a finger against his lips and leaned his face closed to hers, looking her straight in the eyes. He never knew he had played such an important role in her life, her words made him feel really happy.

Lee touched her face with his hand and let his thumb slide down her cheek. He saw her turn red and thought how beautiful and cute she looked like that. His nose touched hers softly and he felt his own heart beat accelerate. He couldn't help but feeling like a complete fool. She had always been there right in front of him, so why haven't he noticed her before?

Tenten felt all her body heat up with his proximity, it was like a fire just lightened up inside her chest. His breath was touching her lips softly while he was slowly getting more and more close to her. The only sound she could hear has the hard beats of her own heart against her tympani's.

She felt short of breath when his lips brushed her owns tenderly, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After feeling her positive reaction he cupped her face with both of his hands and deepened the kiss making it more passionate. A pleasurable chill went down her spine and she couldn't help but grabbing his kimono to make the space between their bodies completely disappear. He felt really excited with her action and put his arms around her squeezing his body against hers. When their lips parted they were both breathless and their chests kept gasping up and down fighting for some air. Lee couldn't take her eyes of her and that made Tenten look away embarrassed. He grabbed her chin making her look at him again and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Could you repeat that again?" He asked softly.

"A-Again?" She felt her cheeks it up, it was already super embarrassing saying it once.

He smirked and nodded.

"Hmhm."

"I…" She gulped and felt all her body flutter. "I… I like you! I Love you! Now shut up and kiss me!" She threw her arms around his neck and leaned forward kissing him passionately by surprise.

Lee broke their kiss for a few seconds.

"I love you too." His lips pronounced close to hers. "And I will always love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

 **THE END**

 **Authors Note: This fanfic finally reaches its end, I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thank you all for following it.**

 **A specially thanks to Samuraipanda85 who beta'd my two last chapters and helped me a lot! Thank you!**

 **And finally, but not last, I want to dedicate this last chapter to the LeeTen skype group because this fic would never been done without their motivation! Love you guys!**


End file.
